Raytown
Current Affairs & History At present Raytown represents the heart of the Dawnstrider's industry. The town is built around a series of mine shafts and tunnels. With the assistance of the newly employed Cold Rats, the loyalists mine and smelt iron non-stop, and load caravans full of pristine iron daily. The town sits upon a series of rocky plateaus, where dwellings are hewn into cliff faces, buildings propped between rocky crags, and very little fauna or flora can be seen. The major buildings in the town are all smelters, there are currently about a dozen located near mine entrances, with more being built. The town is connected by an intricate, clearly Dwarven designed, mine cart network, that allows workers to take iron straight to the forging fires, and take the smelted ingots to the caravansary. This is a well worked out operation, all overseen by the Cold Rats representative in the region Bragi Copperbeard. Aside from the industrial buildings, you have the military plateau where a barracks and a makeshift keep have been erected. Makeshift military outposts seem to be the norm in the far eastern & western reaches of The Scarlet Realm, as both sides of the conflict see little use fortifying regions so far from the front lines. Around the trade plateau is where you will find the caravansary, a series of trading posts, and a tavern. Most in the Trade district do not linger there long, knowing a full shipment of iron will soon be ready to escort north to Summeran. It has become a popular spot for mercenary work, as the Dawnstriders can't man all of the shipments, and often pay mercenary groups to accompany iron couriers. Current Leader & Individuals of Note Vandis Solback - Captain of the Dawnstriders and military leader in Raytown. Bragi Copperbeard - Dwarven executive of The Cold Rats leading the company's operations in the area. Wrec'zor - An aged female Tiefling sent on behalf of The Obsidianis to investigate the dragon sitings. Locations of Interest The Military Plateau - Home of The Dawnstriders' operations. The Dawnstriders garrison about 300 soldiers here, but with the patrols escorting iron shipments, the town is never hosting all 300 at any given hour. The Trade Plateau - The closest thing to a typical trade district. At the northern edge of the town where the road north is located. The Caravansary - The trading epicentre stock exchange of Raytown. The Prospector's Arse - The tavern in the Trade Plateau, ran by twin Dwarven sisters Neg & Net Bronzebrow. The Mine Cart Network - An impressive infrastructural feat. An intricate web of mine cart tracks that never stop moving cargo. Town is built on the edges of The Ruby Mountains, to the west glimmering mountain peaks that sit on red rock faces makes for an impressive vista. Events of Note The Cold Rats have been mining heavily in the area, this is one of the most plentiful areas of Iron found so far in the Ruby Mountains. The Dawnstriders have managed to capture and bend the will of a couple of Giant Burrowing Worms. The loyalists hope to change the fortunes of the war, by creating miles of tunnels underneath the Dustmen lands. After a few weeks of utilising these Worms, they have almost reached below Sunset Redoubt. Wrec'zor a seasoned academic from The Obsidianis, is looking for help investigating the nearby mountains for clues about increased dragon activity. She believes the increased mining efforts have woken up the dragons living in the Spine of Erith from decades of slumber. The Dawnstriders wont stop mining without proof that they are to blame.